


Tumblr Drabbles I Make At 12 am

by Nykoryto



Category: Danny Phantom, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panic Attacks, Tags Are Hard, Trans Marco Diaz, pitchpearl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykoryto/pseuds/Nykoryto
Summary: Just some Drabbles I write at 12 am bishes
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Fenton
Kudos: 12





	1. Monster

Being a ghost excused his boyfriend of his beast like behaviors. He destroyed a Jack in the box? He just got scared and reacted. He ran away from the vacuum? It was just the instinct to get away from danger (Plus, it was funny to watch.) He ripped meat with his fangs wildly as if someone was going to steal it from him? Probably something he had learn in the Ghost Zone.

And yet this...

This was a crime against all that the Fenton family stood for.

Danny watched in silent horror as the ghost slowly added milk to the bowl. "No... Stop this madness...!" He muttered under his breath to avoid grabbing Phantom's attention. He continued watching as the white haired boy reached over the counter for the chocolate cereal. He just couldn't tear his gaze away as the black of the chocolate cereal mixed with the snow white milk and the bright neon green of the bowl.

"Oh, Hi StarShine!" Phantom said as he finally noticed the human. He caught the Raven boy's stare and cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner. "What's the matter StarShine? I just made some cereal for myself"

This _**Monster**_ didn't even acknowledge what he did.

Phantom was lucky he was hot or else Danny might have actually called the Guys In White.


	2. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the panic attack one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, I have never had a panic attack in my life not am I trans and thus you should take this drabble with a grain of salt.

The dress was pure poison against Marco's skin. His breath was stuttering every two seconds.

This was wrong.

This was wrong against his skin!

The purple silk was brushing against his legs. The corset, an insistent pressure. Long brown locks, a unneeded warmth against his back. Out...

Marco needed out now!

He slowly sunk to his knees. This was wrong.

A soft sound woke him from his thoughts. A panicking glance up was met with a questioning one.

Star... 

She needed him. She needed him for this. 

She needed him.

Him, a male.

Not a girl. 

She needs **His** help.

_~~Maria~~ **Marco** _ Diaz took her hand in his own and entered the castle.

His friends needed him.


	3. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombie Apocalypse DP AU
> 
> Give me requests if you guys like these, I need the writing practice.

Apparently, ectoplasm was weirdly benefitial to Zombies and undead creatures alike.

It made them smarter and faster. The only downside is that it also made them more obedient to ghosts. Erased their personalities completely and left an obedient husks.

To others, that would be a blessing. A whole army at your beck and call? Paradise.

But not for Danny.

He stared sadly at the rotting corpse of his girlfriend as it (she?) tried it's hardest not to move, breathing more out of habit than necessity. A giant hole found it's home in the corpse's chest as another hole found it's home on her cheek.

He discovered this 'ectoplasm makes zombies obedient' right after she bit him. He told her to calm down and saw her body slumping the second his blood entered her mouth. 

Just weeks ago, she was forcing him to relax from his ghost hunting, now he's forcing her to sit still in her greenhouse.

He doesn't know whether to cry or laugh at the irony.

He cuddled closer to her (it?) in an attempt to get comfort. She was the only thing left.

Survivors that ran shot his parents until the undead just became dead. 

Tucker never got the chance to become undead. The zombies ate so much that there wasn't any left to turn into a zombie.

Danny weaved his hand through the knots in what was once silky raven hair. Before some sort of growly mumble lifted his defenses once more.

"D-danny..." The voice repeated again and again in it's rough tone.

Danny turned around and cried happy tears at the sight. Her girlfriend mouth moved along with the voice as it repeated again and again.

Unexpectedly, she stopped, and so did the voice. She seemed to think for a second before she started again.

"D-danny... B-book...?" It was said in a questioning tone yet exasperated. Danny's tears reached a whole other level as they dropped by the mile.

_"Danny, look at this!"_

"No Sam, I don't have it." He muttered dejected.

_She waved Freakshow's book around._

"Go... Book!" Sam rumbled threateningly.

_"Sam, Move!"_

"...I love you" Danny mumbled, already transformed into his ghost form. Wispy tail followed as he prepared for flight.

_Sam's blood splattered on the wall._

"I... love you.... Danny" was answered back in a growly whisper.


End file.
